


Love from this galaxy to the next

by threepios



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: Leia Organa's happy day but she feels as though something is missing from it.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love from this galaxy to the next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dutiesofcare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutiesofcare/gifts).



> Request: Leia.
> 
> Since it was SO SO detailed and just popped out to me, I couldn't help but write something that I hope both breaks hearts and ties them together. Enjoy Bea.

Leia Organa stood before her crystal mirror glowing in her blue dress. Her hair was neatly curled up resting upon her shoulders, a small part of her hair braided behind her head. Her delicate hand flattened against the silk like material and pinched it between her fingers to keep herself from drifting to what was absent on this day. 

She had been planning this accordingly, her and Han had done everything to make sure they both happened and everything had been fine until Leia slipped on this dress and saw herself in that mirror. 

When Leia had pictured her wedding day as a child she had expected a lot, maybe some prince that was safe to settle down with, a wonderful venue to gather with her family. She had expected to have her mother and father there, her mother running her soft hands through her hair as she explained how proud of her she was, her father entering the room and then he would take her down the aisle. Bail would give her future husband a look of warning that if he hurt her then he would have Bail to deal with. 

Yet Leia had no one from Alderaan, she felt empty all of sudden. 

She had failed her people 10 years ago and here she was celebrating with their beliefs and their traditions. 

She felt  _ ashamed _ . 

“Leia,” Mara Jade stepped into Leia’s view, staring into the woman’s eyes through the reflective glass. 

Mara had been someone that she hadn’t gotten alone with at first (after the whole “I must kill your brother” thing) and they had butt heads quite a few times. Yet after they were forced to get along for Luke’s sake they truly did start to become friends. They would tease their respective partners when conversing and would share simple things that they couldn’t trust with others. Although Leia didn’t share everything with Mara and Mara didn’t share everything with her, they still were very close. 

Their connection with the Force also seemed to help with their friendship. 

Which is why Mara now obviously gazed at Leia with concern. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet.” The redhead said gently, knowing very well that Leia would never. 

“I’m,” Leia started to fiddle with her fingers and slumped slightly. “I suppose I am a little..sad.”

“Want me to get Luke?” 

Leia’s head snapped up and she shook it, looking almost desperate. “Please don’t.”

Luke recently had been acting more on edge and more frantic. He seemed to think that with the wedding that he needed to catch up on time he had lost with his sister and brother figure. He had expressed many times that spending time with them had made him feel more light and more happy (of course this was before Mara but even now it was a lot). Luke was worried that he would be cut out of their lives.

There was no way to truly reassure him that he would still be a big part of their lives just that they needed more time for themselves. 

“Want to talk about it?” Mara took a seat and crossed her legs, looking up at her. 

Leia sighed, rubbing her ear to avoid her face which was covered in makeup. She bit her lower lip before she started. “When I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of my father taking me down the aisle and my mother telling my husband that she blessed us. Which was tradition in Alderaan. For-For the mother’s to give their final impression of the husband on the day of their wedding. Yet...no one is here.” She slumped, eyes watering. “They’re not here.” 

Mara uncomfortably shifted in her seat, grabbing her chin and rubbing. “I’m not going to pretend I understand. The only parental figure I had was the Emperor and there was never any talks of me being wed.” She seemed to get sad herself for a moment before she blinked and lips thinned. “Nothing will replace your parents but have you thought about Luke giving you away?” 

Leia blinked and she laughed nervously. “I thought about it but I was worried it would burdened him--”

“Burden him?” Mara practically jumped out of her seat, she straightened the jacket she wore and crossed her arms. “I’m grabbing him.” 

Leia’s eyes continued to widen as Mara walked out the door, she reached out for a moment and almost begged for her not to grab her twin. 

Luke had done more than enough for Leia for a lifetime. He had saved her and Han time and time again, had put himself on the line for them, and he continued to be someone they could confide in. She could still remember that wide eyed innocence he had as he proclaimed himself as her saviour. That light had slowly died over the years but he still managed to be this positive light. 

She slowly sat down in the chair Mara once occupied and placed her hand on her forehead and let her shoulders slump as though she had been defeated. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to try and calm down. 

“ _ Leia _ ,” Breha had once said, sitting on the edge of her throne. The little girl had skipped inside, happily rushing to her side and resting her head in her mother’s lap. “ _ What are you doing, my love? _ ”

Leia now just stared at the paintings on the walls. It was like she was reliving this moment in her life once again. “Tired, mama.” Was all she said in return. 

“Do you need rest? Your father could read you a story.” 

Leia looked up and met her eyes, the kind brown meeting her own. Breha reached down and placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek, smiling like there was no illness in the galaxy. As if she were free. 

Leia grasped her hand and rubbed the cold skin. “I would do anything for you and papa to be here, you know that, right?”

Breha brushed away one of her tears, nodding. “ _ If you had come back to Alderaan then you might’ve had the same fate as I. What happened was not your fault, you were just caught in the middle. _ ” 

Leia shook her head erratically. “No, no, I never meant--”

Another hand placed itself on her back and she looked towards Bail who knelt beside her, smiling with his warm and luminous smile as he kissed her forehead. “ _ Time to let go, Leia. _ ”

She pulled back slightly, grasping on both their hands. “I won’t ever forget you. I won’t let the galaxy forget what the Empire did to you.”

“ _ Act out of kindness not revenge and hate _ .” Breha reminded a mantra she had given to her as a child. 

“Did you tell me that because you knew I was Darth-- _ his _ daughter?” 

Even after all this time she could never bring herself to associate herself with that vile man aloud, she could not imagine herself coming from the one person that had helped kill her home world. No matter how many times Luke had said so. 

Bail chuckled, carefree. “ _ No, we said that because we knew you would do anything for anyone, Leia. _ ”

Leia’s eyebrows drew together and she clenched her jaw, eyes darting between them. “Do you like him, do you approve of Han?” 

“ _ Han, who’s Han? _ ” 

Leia had described Han in many ways over her life, in this moment there was only one way to describe him. “He is the love of my life.” 

Bail and Breha grinned wide, grasping each other’s hand. “ _ Then we approve. No matter what _ .”

“Leia?” 

Her eyes opened and she was met with Luke, who wore a grey tux and had his hair slicked back-- although badly due to his ability to never stop moving. He knelt in front of her and held her hand in a similar way she had held Bail’s, his eyes staring into hers with concern. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, pushing some of her hair away from her face.

Leia stared at him and wondered how she managed to get the only man in the galaxy that had the guts to stand up against Vader and the Emperor as her twin brother. Maybe a twist of fate. 

“Luke,” she sniffled and looked down at her fingers, “would you give me away to Han?” 

Luke looked shocked, griefed, and then absolutely ecstatic. “It would be my honor!” He brought her into his arms and Leia couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Do I get to give Han a death glare?”

“I thought you had decided to do that anyway.”

“Well, you gave me that look and then I got scared.”

“Do it, Luke.”

Leia just knew that the rest of her life would only be good things.

**Author's Note:**

> What's shakin bacon?


End file.
